Zero-Liner
Much like Den-O, Zeronos has his own time traveling train, called the .丸善商店　予約05/22〆【バンダイ】仮面ライダー電王 デンライナーシリーズ０９ ゼロライナードリル 商品説明丸善商店　予約05/22〆【バンダイ】仮面ライダー電王 デンライナーシリーズ１０ ゼロライナーナギナタ 商品説明 The ZeroLiner, however, is a steam locomotive and not a bullet train like the DenLiner. The ZeroLiner was thought to have been destroyed when the previous timeline was erased, but somehow arrived in the present to Airi and Sakurai, the later bestowing it for Yuto to use. Just like the DenLiner, the ZeroLiner's cars can link in a different order or link up with DenLiner itself. It can be used regardless of how many Zeronos Cards are left, even none. History Rider War In the Rider War, ZeroLiner Drill flew alongside Den-Liner towards Decade. Kamen Rider Zolda stood on top of Zero-Liner performing his Final Vent with Magnugiga against Decade's Final Attack Ride, but the attack fails and they are destroyed with ZeroLiner. Kamen Rider Taisen Both ZeroLiner Drill and ZeroLiner Naginata along with DenLiner Isurugi, Rekkou and Ikazuchi, were part of the "Fumikiriken Brave Sanjou Slash" finisher performed by , a combination of , the , and DenLiner Gouka (Den-O Ressha). It was used to destroy the Generalissimo of Badan when the Heisei Riders and Showa Riders teamed-up to defeat the revived Badan Empire. History Modifying Machine Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 Travelling in the Zero-Liner, Yuto and Deneb found that the timeline had been altered by Shocker through their History Modifying Machine, having created Kamen Rider 3 which they sent to assassinate the Double Riders after they defeated Shocker in 1973, allowing the organization to take hold and conquer the world. With the help of the other Kamen Riders, they were able to thwart Shocker, and once the Rider Robo carrying the machine was destroyed, the timeline was left almost restored with Shocker recovering and setting in motion another plan. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 The Zero-Liner was be used to found the mistake of time and destroy the Shocker Air Force fighter planes with the Booster Tridoron. Forms Drill is a train car with a bull motif and a green A on either side. When the bull's head is flipped around, a giant drill bit is revealed. Like Den-O's Rekkou, the Drill relies on close range attacks, using the horns as offensive weapons. The drill bit can also allow the ZeroLiner to travel underground as well as run through Gigandeaths. The drill bit can also spin fast enough to create a powerful whirlwind blast.TV Asahi's page on the Zeroliner Drill Naginata is a train car with a hawk motif and a yellow V on either side. On its back is a naginata called the . It can also combine with ZeroLiner Drill to form a helicopter in order to combat Gigandeath Heaven.TV Asahi's page on the ZeroLiner Naginata Notes *Kamen Rider Zolda and Magnugiga's appearance on top of ZeroLiner in the Rider War is a reference to their similarity in that they are both predominantly green and have a bull motif. References Category:Arsenal (Den-O) Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha Category:Space/Time